Waluigi feels like he will never find love!
by willfrieden
Summary: Waluigi feels like he will never find love. Everyone else in the Mushroom Kingdom seems to have it. Mario has Peach, Daisy has Luigi and even Wario has Mona! Will Waluigi ever find love? (Waluigi X Rosalina)
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice and peaceful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Everyone was happy and things were really joyful. All except for Waluigi. Waluigi feels like he will never find love. He sees that Mario has Peach, Luigi has Daisy, and even Toad and Wario both have love as Toad has Toadette, and Wario has Mona.

"Huh"! Sighed Waluigi. "What's wrong Waluigi"? Asked Toad. "Well, Toad, it sure seems like I will never find love of my own"! said Waluigi. "Don't say that, you will find someone someday"! Said Toad.

"Thanks, Toad, I hope I can find someone to spend the rest of my life with"! said Waluigi. "You will find someone, don't worry"! Said Toad. Will Waluigi ever find love? Find out, as the story progresses!


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Waluigi was at his house chilling when Toad, Mario and Luigi came over to his house. "Hi Waluigi, how are you doing"? Asked Mario. "I'm doing ok, thanks for asking"! Said Waluigi.

"So, Toad told us that you are having trouble with finding love is that right"? Asked Luigi. "Yeah, said Waluigi. "Don't worry, there is someone for everyone"! Said Luigi. "Yeah, hopefully I will find love soon though"! said Waluigi.

"You will, I think there might be a girl from the galaxies who has a crush on you"! Said Mario. "Really, who"? Asked Waluigi. "You will see"! Said Mario.

"Aw man, you have to keep the suspense up"! Said Waluigi. "Yeah, but then you won't be surprised if we told you straight out"! said Toad. "Oh ok"! Said Waluigi.

Meanwhile, Bowser was plotting to kidnap Peach yet again while the Mario bros were distracted. "I must kidnap Peach again"! Said Bowser. "Why, she is just going to be saved by the Mario bros"! Said Bowser Jr.

"Well, Bowser Jr, the Mario bros are too busy focusing on finding love for Waluigi"! Said Bowser. "So"? Asked Bowser Jr. "So, that means that Peach is not being protected by Mario"! Said Bowser. "Oh"! said Bowser Jr.

Meanwhile, Waluigi, Toad, Mario and Luigi were all having a party and got Toadette, Peach, Daisy and Wario to come as well as Yoshi. "Any luck finding love"? Asked Toadette. "Not yet, but the Mario bros said that someone out there likes me, but I wonder who"! Said Waluigi.

"Well, you will see later"! Said Toadette. "True"! said Waluigi. "In the meantime, let's party said Wario. "Yo, yo"! Said Yoshi. "This is great"! Said Daisy. "Yep"! Said Peach.

Little did they realize was that Bowser was going to kidnap Peach but also, Bowser felt like kidnapping Rosalina as well! Will Waluigi be able to save Rosalina?


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Bowser was putting his plans into action to kidnap both Rosalina and Peach and hold them captive! "Time for Peach and Rosalina to be captured"! Said Bowser. "Yep"! Said Bowser Jr.

Meanwhile, Waluigi, Wario, Toadette, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toad and Yoshi had to clean up from last night's party when Waluigi found a note.

The note said "Dear whomever it may concern, "I feel like I will never find true love, it seems"! "No boy has been able to explore space really well and I hope I will find someone to love soon"! Signed anonymous.

"That's weird but some girl says she will never find love, well, I hope I can be her boyfriend"! Said Waluigi. Waluigi didn't know that the message was from Rosalina because of course, the message was anonymous. Suddenly, it began to pour outside, so nobody could leave!

"Man, storms can be so annoying"! Said Toad. "Yeah, I know"! Said Mario. "Yoshi, Yo, Yo"! Said Yoshi, who agreed. "Hurry up storm"! Said Luigi. "Yeah, I know"! Said Toadette. Suddenly a huge noise happened outside! Bowser destroyed the house! "Oh no"! It's Bowser"! Said Peach.

"Great, now Bowser"! Said Mario. "Yeah I know"! Said Waluigi. "What do you want Bowser"? Asked Wario angrily. "The same thing I always want, to kidnap Peach but I am also going to kidnap a girl named Rosalina"! Said Bowser. "Who's Rosalina"? Asked Waluigi.

"Well, she's a girl from the galaxies"! Said Bowser. "Of course, she is the one who wrote the message"! Said Waluigi. "Well, you won't be saving Rosalina or Peach"! Said Bowser.

"We will show you"! Said Mario. "Yeah"! Said Waluigi. However, while they were distracted, Bowser Jr. came and kidnapped Peach!

"Hey"! Let Peach Go"! Said Mario. "Nope, and now it's time for me to kidnap Rosalina"! Said Bowser. "I don't think so"! Said Waluigi. "Nobody cares what you think"! Said Bowser who then leaves and throws bob-ombs at them!

However, Waluigi managed to sneak on board because he was going to try and stop Bowser from kidnapping Rosalina! Plus, Waluigi was able to sneak on board because he used the smoke to his advantage! "Hey guys, where did Waluigi go"? Asked Toad.

"I don't know"! Said Mario. "Hey, Waluigi left a note somehow"! said Wario. "What does it say"? Asked Mario. "The message says Dear everyone, I went and snuck on Bowser's ship. I know I am crazy but I wanted to do it out of love for Rosalina. I will try and help rescue Peach for Mario as well!

Thank you, From Waluigi. "That's sweet that Waluigi wants to save Rosalina, she's a lucky girl"! Said Toadette. "Yep, she is lucky for Waluigi"! Said Toad. "Let's go see what we can do to help Waluigi"! Said Mario. "Yeah"! said Luigi. "Yo, yo"! Said Yoshi agreeing.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Bowser and Bowser Jr. we're laughing to themselves thinking that nobody was able to follow them! However, little did they know was that Waluigi was on board! "I am going to save Rosalina if it's the last thing I do"! Whispered Waluigi.

Meanwhile, Mario, Luigi, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi and Daisy were planning on a way to rescue Peach and Rosalina! "So, we will need to build a rocket so that way, we can help Waluigi"! Said Mario.

"Yeah, but it will be difficult to build a rocket"! Said Luigi. "Yeah, but we have to try Luigi"! Said Toad. "True"! Said Luigi.

Meanwhile with Bowser and Bowser Jr…. "Let me go"! Said Peach. "Why would we do that"? Asked Bowser. "It's because I am sick of you kidnapping me"! Said Peach. "So what"! Said Bowser. "Yeah"! Said Bowser Jr. "You two are both annoying"! Said Peach.

"Nobody cares"! Said Bowser. "Yeah, nobody cares"! Said Bowser Jr. "Let me go"! Said Peach. "Quiet"! Said Bowser. "I hate Bowser and Bowser Jr." whispered Waluigi. Then, Bowser and Bowser Jr. were at the galaxy planet! Rosalina was there and then, Bowser and Bowser Jr. kidnapped her!

Rosalina's so beautiful! Thought Waluigi. "Let me go"! Said Rosalina. "Nope, we plan on holding you captive and doing whatever we want with you"! Said Bowser. "Yep, so get used to it"! Said Bowser Jr. I will save Rosalina! Thought Waluigi.

Meanwhile, back on planet earth, Mario, Luigi, Toad, Toadette Yoshi and Daisy finished building the rocket! "This will sure come in handy in aiding Waluigi"! Said Daisy. "Yoshi, yo yo"! Said Yoshi. "Hang on Waluigi, here we come"! Said Toadette.


	5. Chapter 5

"Time to help Waluigi"! Said Mario. "I hope we can save both Peach and Rosalina"! Said Daisy. "We should be able to"! Said Toadette. "Yoshi, yo! Yo! Said Yoshi. "I hope Waluigi is able to take care of himself up there, since Bowser and Bowser Jr. can be dangerous"! Said Luigi.

"I agree"! Said Mario. "By the way, how come Wario didn't come with us"? Asked Toad. "Well, Toad, Wario is keeping watch on earth which is why he didn't come with us"! Said Luigi. "Oh, ok"! Said Toad.

Indeed, Wario was keeping watch on earth in case Bowser or Bowser Jr. showed up there to hide. Should they show up there, Wario will tell Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Daisy, Toad and Toadette that Bowser and Bowser Jr. are there!

"I'm keeping watch, so just wait, Bowser and Bowser Jr. won't be able to get away from us that easily"! Said Wario. Meanwhile, Waluigi hid behind Bowser and Bowser Jr., who were putting Peach and Rosalina in a cage!

"What are you two going to do to us"?! Asked Peach. "We are going to hold you for ransom and then have Mario try and rescue you and we will even force you to kiss us"! Said Bowser Jr. "Never, not in a million years"! Said Peach.

"Yeah"! I'm not going to be forced to kiss you two"! Said Rosalina. "You will do it, and like it"! Said Bowser. No they won't! Thought Waluigi. Waluigi went behind Bowser and Bowser Jr. Then, Waluigi managed to find Bowser and Bowser Jr.'s remote control!

Waluigi then used the remote control to free Peach and Rosalina! "Who freed Peach and Rosalina?! Asked Bowser angrily! "I bet it was one of the Mario bros"! Said Bowser Jr. "Show yourself, you intruder"! Said Bowser. "Fine"! I'm here"! Said Waluigi.

"Waluigi, so you managed to sneak on board"! Said Bowser Jr. "Yeah, I will not let you two hurt Rosalina or Peach"! Said Waluigi. Waluigi's cute! Thought Rosalina. "Well Waluigi, be prepared to battle"! Said Bowser.

"I will, you two douche bags won't touch a finger on my Rosalina and Mario's Peach"! Said Waluigi angrily. This caused Rosalina to blush! "We aren't douche bags, and we fight dirty"! Said Bowser Jr. "Bring it on"! Said Waluigi angrily!


	6. Chapter 6

Waluigi continued to fight Bowser and Bowser Jr.! "I will win against both of you, singlehandedly"! Said Waluigi. "Yeah, right you're such a wimp"! Said Bowser Jr. "Nobody calls me a wimp"! Said Waluigi angrily! "We just did, what are you going to do about it huh"?! Asked Bowser.

"That's it"! Said Waluigi. Waluigi then punched Bowser and Bowser Jr.! However, in the end, Bowser and Bowser Jr. Still managed to capture Waluigi! "Let me, Rosalina and Peach go, right now"! Said Waluigi.

"Why don't you make us"! Said Bowser. "Yeah"! Said Bowser Jr. "I will"! Said Waluigi. "Try it"! Said Bowser. "Yeah"! Said Bowser Jr. Then, Waluigi tried to break free. However, Bowser and Bowser Jr. had the cages padlocked!

"You won't get away with this you douche bags"! Said Waluigi. "Yeah"! Said Peach and Rosalina! "Oh wait, we already are"! Said Bowser and Bowser Jr.! Meanwhile, Mario, Luigi, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi and Daisy were going to get Wario, back on earth because they managed to track down Bowser and Bowser Jr.!

"We have insight on Bowser and Bowser Jr. Wario, we are coming for you"! Said Mario. "Ok, but where are they at"? Asked Wario. "They are at the galaxy planet"! Said Mario. "Thanks for letting me know"! Said Wario.

"You're welcome, we will be there shortly"! Said Mario. "Ok"! Said Wario, as he gets off the walkie-talkie. "What did Wario say"? Asked Toad. "He said, he will wait for us on earth until we get here with our rocket"! Said Mario.

"Cool"! Said Toad. "We will find Bowser and Bowser Jr., and stop them"! Said Daisy. "Yoshi, yo, yo"! Said Yoshi, agreeing! Meanwhile, Waluigi was trying to find a perfect way to escape. "Go ahead, keep trying, you won't be able to break out of the cage, no matter what"! Said Bowser laughing!

"He will break us free"! Said Rosalina. "Yeah right"! Said Bowser Jr. "We will get out of here, just you wait"! Said Peach. "Nope"! Said Bowser. "Now it's time for one of you girls to kiss one of us"! Said Bowser.

"I don't think so"! Said Peach. "Yeah"! Said Rosalina. "Yeah, you aren't going to force them to kiss you"! Said Waluigi. "We will"! Said Bowser and Bowser Jr. laughing! Bowser and Bowser Jr. then grabbed Rosalina first! "Let Rosalina go"! Said Waluigi angrily!

"Make us"! Said Bowser. This set off Waluigi so much that he managed to break out of the cage! "Oh no"! Said Bowser Jr. "Well, you won't be able to get Rosalina"! Said Bowser. "Yeah I will"! Said Waluigi as he also freed Peach out of the cage! Will Waluigi win against Bowser and Bowser Jr.?

Or will Waluigi get trapped in the cage once again? Find out in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Waluigi tried to beat Bowser and Bowser Jr. However, Waluigi still lost to Bowser and Bowser Jr. and then got trapped in another cage alongside Peach! "Let us go"! Said Waluigi. "Yeah"! Said Peach "Make us"! Said Bowser. "Yeah"! Said Bowser Jr.

"Time to kiss me"! Said Bowser to Rosalina. "Gross, I would never do that, not in a million years"! Said Rosalina. "You will do it, and like it"! Said Bowser. "No she won't, let me out of here this instant"! Said Waluigi.

"Nah"! Said Bowser. Those idiots think they won, but little do they know, Mario, Luigi, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Daisy and Wario are on the way! Thought Waluigi laughing to himself. "What's so funny Waluigi"?! Asked Bowser Jr. "Nothing"! Said Waluigi.

Meanwhile, Mario, Luigi, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Daisy and Wario were now on the rocket ship speaking of the latter. "Are we almost to the galaxy planet"? Asked Toad. "We are almost there"! Said Mario.

"Cool, so we will be able to help Waluigi"! Said Toadette as she holds hands with Toad. "We will help Waluigi"! Said Daisy. "Yeah"! Said Wario. They then got on the galaxy planet. "Oh no, Waluigi is captured", whispered Wario. "Yoshi, yo yo! Whispered Yoshi.

"How are we going to get him free Mario"? Asked Luigi, whispering. "We will get Waluigi free by all of you freeing Peach and Waluigi while I distract Bowser and Bowser Jr., just follow my lead"! Whispered Mario. "Right"! Whispered Toad.

"Hey, Bowser and Bowser Jr., just try and catch me"! Said Mario. "Great, it's Mario, let's get him"! Said Bowser. "Yeah"! Said Bowser Jr. Perfect, those fools sure fell for that! Thought Daisy. "Thanks for freeing us"! Said Waluigi. "Yeah"! Said Peach.

"You're welcome"! Said Toad. "Hey"! Said Bowser angrily. "What"?! Said Bowser Jr. "They freed Waluigi and Peach"! Said Bowser. "We also have Rosalina free"! Said Waluigi. "Yeah"! Said Wario. "Yoshi, yo! Yo! Said Yoshi. "We will show you dinosaur"! Said Bowser angrily!

"What did he say"?! Asked Bowser Jr. "Yoshi said that we can go suck it and that you'll never get Rosalina and Peach"! Said Bowser. "That Yoshi"! Said Bowser Jr. angrily. "Yoshi yo! Yo! Said Yoshi angrily. "He just called us douche bags"! Said Bowser.

"That's because you are douche bags"! Said Wario. "Yeah"! Said Daisy. "No we aren't"! Said Bowser. "Oh really, forcing Peach and Rosalina into kissing you, and you say you're not douche bags"! Said Waluigi.

"We will show you"! Said Bowser Jr. "Bring it on, considering you're outnumbered"! Said Mario. "Yeah"! Said Peach. "Yeah Bowser and Bowser Jr. aka douches, what are you going to do now"? Asked Rosalina.

"We aren't finished yet"! Said Bowser. "Yeah"! Said Bowser Jr. Then, it was revealed that Bowser and Bowser Jr. both have a machine that can destroy them, if they are not careful! "We aren't done yet"! Said Bowser and Bowser Jr., laughing to themselves"!

"Bring it on"! Said Toadette. "Yeah"! Said Waluigi. What will happen? Will Waluigi, Peach, Rosalina, Mario, Luigi, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Daisy and Wario be able to win against Bowser and Bowser Jr.'s machine? Find out next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Waluigi, Peach, Rosalina, Mario, Luigi, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Daisy and Wario continued to try and beat Bowser and Bowser Jr. However, Bowser and Bowser Jr. were really powerful! "This is difficult"! Said Wario. "I agree"! Said Toad. "Me too"! Said Mario. "Yoshi, Yo! Yo! Said Yoshi.

"We will beat you Bowser and Bowser Jr."! Said Waluigi. "Yeah right"! Said Bowser. "Yeah"! Said Bowser Jr. "We have to find a way to stop Bowser and Bowser Jr."! Said Waluigi. "We will"! Said Wario. "Yeah"! Said Rosalina.

"Yeah right, we will crush all of you like bugs"! Said Bowser. "Bring it on"! Said Toad. "Yeah"! Said Toadette. "Ok, if you say so"! Said Bowser. "Try it"! Said Mario. "Yeah"! Said Luigi.

The fight then continued on. Waluigi, Peach, Rosalina, Mario, Luigi, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Daisy and Wario then managed to shut down Bowser and Bowser Jr's machine! "Our machine"! Said Bowser Jr. "Too bad so sad"! Said Luigi. "Yeah"! Said Mario.

"We will show you"! Said Bowser angrily. "Yeah"! Said Bowser Jr. angrily. They then tried fighting Waluigi, Peach, Rosalina, Mario, Luigi, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Daisy and Wario.

However, Waluigi, Peach, Rosalina, Mario, Luigi, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Daisy and Wario still managed to defeat Bowser and Bowser Jr.! They then got Bowser and Bowser Jr. tied up! "You haven't seen the last of us"! Said Bowser Jr." Yeah"! Said Bowser.

Bowser and Bowser Jr., were then arrested for kidnapping Peach and Rosalina! "Sorry, that I wasn't able to rescue you singlehandedly, Rosalina"! Said Waluigi. "It's ok, Waluigi"! Said Rosalina. "The important part of this is, it's over"! Said Mario. "Yeah"! Said Luigi.

"I'm glad that it's over"! Said Toad. "Me too, now we can go back to the Mushroom Kingdom"! Said Luigi. "Yeah"! Said Rosalina. "This is great that now Bowser and Bowser Jr. have gotten arrested"! Said Daisy.

"Yeah"! Said Wario! "Let's go back home"! Said Luigi. "Yeah"! Said Toadette. Then, Rosalina and Waluigi kiss! "I love you, Waluigi"! Said Rosalina. "I love you too, Rosalina"! Said Waluigi. Waluigi finally found love and everything was great was back to normal. Or so it seems.

A new villain has their eyes on Rosalina, Waluigi's girlfriend now and wants to kidnap her! The villain was none other than King Boo, who wanted revenge on Luigi and his friends and the first thing King Boo wanted to do was ruin Waluigi's life!

"Those fools think they have dealt with me for the last time along time ago when I got captured again, however, Professor E. Gadd didn't know that someone was able to sneak in the mansion at night, then free me"! Laughed King Boo! What will happen? Find out in the next story.

This story is now over! I hope you enjoyed reading the story of how Waluigi managed to find love! In the next story, Rosalina will get kidnapped like I said and Luigi will also be trapped in a painting as well! See you then!


End file.
